Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Washingtoon
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Washingtoon is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons crossover film. Plot The film begins with Buster and Babs being chased by The Wolverine and Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man being chased by the Ghost Monsters. When he corners them at a cliff near the entrance to Wackyland, Buster has an idea. He sends Plucky (who claims he isn't in this episode) in their place, and The Wolverine beats him up as Buster and Babs hide underground. After The Wolverine leaves, Babs thanks Plucky and Buster tells him they owe him. Plucky tells them, "Big time!" and just as they are about to head back home, The Wolverine stops them. Since their first plan to trick him failed, Buster decides he and Babs should resort to gratuitous violence. Buster grabs a club and Babs grabs a wooden mallet, and just as they hit The Wolverine with them, The Wolverine's tooniness is taken away and he becomes very sensitive to pain. Just as Buster and Babs are about to drop a refrigerator and a washing machine, respectively, on The Wolverine, The Wolverine says, "Owie owie owie!" Babs looks over the script and finds out that The Wolverine isn't supposed to say, "Owie owie owie!" in this episode. The Wolverine tells her and Buster that they play too rough, and he leaves. Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man then eat power pellets but the ghosts don't turn purple with panic and they just leave. Babs begins to suspect something isn't right. She then sees Calamity Coyote being carried on a stretcher, and asks him what happened. Calamity holds up a sign with a picture of a banana peel, indicating that just one banana peel knocked him out. Babs and Ms. Pac-Man realize that cartoons don't get knocked out by a single banana peel, and senses an evil presence. The Adults Against Funny Cartoons Chairperson emerges from under a rock to disagree. Buster asks who she is, and she introduces herself to them. She tells them that she has been monitoring the violence on their cartoon show, and while Babs tries to tell her that they do this kind of thing for fun, the AAFC chairperson tells her that their cartoon is not responsible viewing material. Plucky, tired of the abuse he's taken over the years, finds what the AAFC chairperson just said the first sensible thing he's heard all day. The AAFC Chairperson is glad someone agrees with her, and gives Plucky her card. She then tells Buster, Babs and the Pac-Family that her plan is to rid Acme Acres of cartoon violence, and instead, create a new educational television show. She brings in her Toon Logic Extractor Machine, and demonstrates it on Gogo Dodo, who becomes a slideshow presentator. Naturally, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs aren't going to stand for what The AAFC Chairperson is doing, and Buster decides he, Babs and the Pacs are going to stop her plan, even if they have to go to the president of the United States. Babs finds what Buster just said a wonderful idea, and she, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Buster set off for Washington, D.C. In the second act, The Pacs, Buster and Babs arrive at Washington, D.C., and they go to the white house. When Babs rings the doorbell, a guard asks them who they are and what their business there is. They tell him that they are the stars of Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures, and wish to speak to the president. The guard tells them, "Take the tour!", and shuts the door. Babs is now distraught. As Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs sit outside the entrance to the White House, Babs complains that they failed their mission. Inside the white house, U.S. Vice President, Dan Quayle, sees them and is excited to meet them. He runs outside and tells them he is their biggest fan, and that he watches their show every day. He invites them over to give them a tour of his room. When Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs arrive at Dan's bedroom, they are surprised to find it is decorated like a child's bedroom. As Dan excitedly repeats, "Pac-Man, Ms. Pac, Buster and Babs are in my room!" while skipping in his room, Babs tries to explain to him that Acme Acres is being drained of its tooniness. Dan hasn't heard what she just said, and asks her to do that funny thing with her toes. Buster tells Dan that if all the tooniness is drained from Acme Acres, the nation will fall. Dan, still having not listened, asks Babs to do that funny thing with her toes. Babs, annoyed, reluctantly says, "Don't I have the cutest toes?", and Dan laughs hysterically. Babs tells Buster their plan isn't going well, and Buster asks Dan if they can meet the President. Dan tells them he'd like to meet the President, too, and asks them if they know him. Babs, annoyed, says, "The future, folks.", and Buster asks Dan if he can help them by telling them where the President is. Dan tells them that President George H.W. Bush is currently at Sleep-away Camp, Camp David. Babs and Buster and the Pacs set off, and as they leave, Dan removes his left shoe and sock, remembering Babs' "Don't I have the cutest toes?" line, and laughing hysterically. Back at Acme Acres, Plucky has read the newspaper and found out that Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs have gone to Washington to save their show. He decides to get back at them, and calls the AAFC Chairperson. He tells her he's been thinking about her new show, and agrees that children should be watching boring, slow-paced highbrow stuff. The AAFC chairperson tells him to see her right away. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs arrive at Camp David, where they have found President George H.W. Bush, as well as his Secret Service agents who won't let them anywhere near him and the Bill from Schoolhouse Rock. George H.W. Bush is in a swimming pool, trying to catch a fish with a fishing pole. Elsewhere in Camp David, his wife, Barbara Bush, is being interviewed by Barbara Walters. Ms. Walters asks Mrs. Bush when she's going to see her husband again, and Mrs. Bush tells her that she and her husband have a special relationship; they watch TV together. Babs Burrows and buries Ms. Walters, also disguising herself as Ms. Walters. She then asks Mrs. Bush what the president thinks of Babs Bunny. Mrs. Bush is confused. Babs then asks her if the retired-five star general what's-his-name is behind her. Mrs. Bush replies with "Swarshkoff", and Buster, disguised as General Swarshkoff, arrives. Babs asks him what brings him to Camp David, and he tells her he has confidential but urgent business for George. Babs brings Mrs. Bush and follows him. When they arrive at the pool, they want to talk to George, but he tells them, "Read my lips." On George's lips, Babs reads, "No New Taxes.", then asks, "So what else is new?" Buster is starting to suspect they will be kicked out, and George introduces them to his bodyguards, Agent Kinder and Agent Gentler, who are wearing shark fins on their heads. Babs tells George that toons are an endangered species, and she and Buster remove their disguises. George, who is convinced by Babs, tells her he couldn't throw out an endangered species. They tell him that once all the tooniness is drained for Acme Acres, cartoons will be banned, and there should be a law to protect cartoons. George agrees, but tells them that he doesn't make laws, rather, they take an act of congress. First, a bill has to be written, then debated and voted on, and finally, passed onto him for approval. If he doesn't veto it, the bill becomes a law. The Bill then sings a verse from his hot song "I'm Just a Bill". Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs decide to get started right away. Back at Acme Acres, Plucky and the AAFC Chairperson work together to drain all the tooniness from Acme Acres. As a result, Elmyra becomes a proper pet caretaker, Dizzy Devil becomes a health fanatic, and Hamton becomes a neat freak (Not much was changed from him). The AAFC chairperson's new show, Plucky's Learn-o-Rama, has just aired on TV. Buster and Babs have returned to Acme Acres, and find out that time is running out. If congress doesn't approve, Acme Acres is doomed. In the third Act, The Pacs, Buster and Babs go to the Washington Courthouse, where they find the Lincoln Memorial. Babs reads over the speech written on the memorial, and finds what she read beautiful. Pac-Man and Buster are sad, because that speech doesn't apply to them. They tell Babs and Ms. Pac that now they're a lost cause. The Lincoln Memorial then tells them that lost causes are the only causes worth fighting for. The Pacs, Buster and Babs are surprised to hear the Lincoln Memorial speak to them, who then tells them never to give up. Buster has now worked the courage to continue his mission, and he, Babs and the Pacs set off. As Babs leave, she thanks the Lincoln Memorial for encouraging them. After they leave, the camera pans to reveal that Ronald Reagan was the one who spoke to them. The Pacs, Buster and Babs return to the White House, where Congress is now in session. Dan Quayle begins the meeting and tells the Members of the Congress that The Pacs, Buster and Babs are his friends. Buster tries to speak, but a Member of the Congress interrupts, saying, "Fillibuster!" Dan questions, "Fillibuster?" and the other Members of the Congress sing, "Fillibuster!". Babs inflates Buster using a bicycle pump, obviously playing on what they just said. (Fill a Buster). The inflated Buster flies up to the ceiling, then deflates his way back down. The Members of the Congress find this a funny gag. Buster then reads over a script reminiscent of Abraham Lincoln's Four Score and Seven Years Ago speech, ending with, "We hold these tooths to be self evident", while holding up a pair of chattering teeth. The Members of the Congress find this gag funny as well. Buster mentions that, as a toon, he does this kind of thing for fun. He then tells the Members of the Congress that cartoons are a part of everybody's cultural heritage. Babs joins in, telling the Members of the Congress about what's been happening to them lately. All the tooniness has been drained from Acme Acres, and the toons living there aren't funny anymore. She brings in a television set, and turns it on. On the TV is the AAFC Chairperson's new show, Plucky's Learn-o-Rama. On the show, Plucky, Elmyra, Dizzy, and Hamton have all been drained of their tooniness, and are giving blank stares. Plucky then sings a boring and sappy song about feelings. The Members of the Congress have fallen asleep after watching Learn-O-Rama, and Babs wakes them up by hitting a big bass drum. Buster continues by telling them that free speech is on the block. Babs then brings in the AAFC Chairperson and tells the Members of the Congress that she is responsible for what has happened to the toons living in Acme Acres. The AAFC Chairperson argues, and Buster and Babs tell the Members of the Congress that if she gets her way, cartoons won't be able to do the funny gags they are known for anymore, demonstrating them on the AAFC Chairperson. Outraged, the AAFC Chairperson tells the Members of the Congress that cartoons are an insult to decent Americans. After Buster drops a 16 ton weight on the AAFC Chairpseron, he tells the Members of the Congress that cartoons aren't like real people; as real people get hurt in real life, but cartoons, they never really get hurt and can withstand cartoon violence, as it's all part of making people in real life laugh. The AAFC Chairpseron emerges from under the weight, and tells them she's only just begun to fight. The Pacs, Buster and Babs proceed to drop more heavy objects on her. Dan concludes the meeting by asking the Members of the Congress if they are in favor of banning cartoons from the TV. The response is a long silence (save for a cricket chirping). He then tells all opposed to laugh. Everyone laughs, and the new law to save cartoons is passed. The AAFC Chairperson emerges from the rubble, and tells them that no matter how much they laugh, she will not give up. She uses her Toon Logic Extractor Machine on Buster, draining him of his tooniness. Unfortunately for her, Buster's tooniness is too strong and destroys her machine. With the machine destroyed, everyone's tooniness is returned (although not all of them to their proper bodies). When Buster's tooniness is returned, he says to Babs, "So, um, I still got no pants." The Pacs and Babs are proud of Buster, as they knew his tooniness was too strong for the machine. Suddenly, The AAFC Chairperson's tooniness, which had been lost many years ago, emerges from the destroyed machine. With her tooniness returned, the AAFC chairperson is completely reformed, and goes to live with Gogo Dodo and his friends in Wackyland. Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Buster and Babs thank Dan Quayle, and tell him that if he ever needs their help again, he can give them a call. Dan tells them, "Thanks, I will, in 1996!" Buster gives Dan a high-five, Pac-Man gives him a fist pump, and the cartoon ends with a view of the American Flag on the White house. Trivia The Bill from the Schoolhouse Rock segment "I'm Just a Bill" makes a cameo in the sketch. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Mystery Category:Action/Adventure Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films